


Exploring You

by cashtonflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And Michael is Colonel, Ash calls Calum Pudge, Based on Looking For Alaska, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Idk what to say, Insecurity???, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, They watch Porn together, Whipped Ashton, Whipped Calum, boys loving boys, yo im proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonflowers/pseuds/cashtonflowers
Summary: Calum and Ashton are left alone in the whole school during Thanksgiving and they decide to watch porn together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asht0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asht0n/gifts).



> This is based on a part of a novel called; Looking For Alaska. It doesn't really matter if you read it or not but I advise you to read it, simply because it's really good! Also I dedicated this to the best author in the world thanks.

It's finally Thanksgiving and Calum isn’t really feeling the holiday vibes, all he is really feeling is the fact that he is about to spend a whole day alone with Ashton Irwin and his unbelievably hot self. He is dressed in a plain white t-shirt that he slept with the previous night. He does enjoy the comfort even though it isn’t hard to notice how bad he smells. His raven hair is tangled and isn’t really looking the best, he has his “morning look” on that is just him having bloodshot eyes with not really attractive looks. Same as other people. 

His mind is telling him to stand up while his lazy body is keeping him down, mentally pressing him down to his dark blue bedsheets. His sight is bleary and all he does is blink owlishly as he forces himself to stand up, dropping the thin material he has spread on him slightly on the floor. He sure is tired since he set up his alarm to an earlier hour of the day just to be ready for Ashton. He really is trying too hard yet he doesn't ’t seem to mind that at all, if he has a hot dude as the price it's all worth it. 

He first goes in his and Michael's bathroom to take a look at himself in the mirror, not being pleased with the sight he sees. After all that time spent with Michael’s messy self being extremely sarcastic and bitchy in the morning while brushing his teeth grumpily next to him, being alone in silence feels weird and unusual. He also normally is woken up with his roommate singing a song about countries loudly at six in the morning so he isn't used to organising himself either.

Calum isn’t home with his family because his whipped self decided to stay with Ashton who didn’t seem to have a home, he has claimed before that he doesn’t want to go home because he doesn’t like ghosts and his house is full of them. If another person would be the one to hear Ashton say that, they wouldn’t stay and hug him like Calum did, they would run the fuck away. But of course, how could Calum resist a helpless Ashton Irwin crying into his arms while they cuddled?

His thoughts are wandering around in his mind while he steps in the shower, removing and quickly throwing his clothes down at the bathroom ground. He feels the cold liquid hit his face and he gasps, parting his lips and letting his body relax. Oddly their room is burning hot and every time he wears a long sleeved shirt he feels like he is on fire, walking through flames.

He doesn't take too much time in his shower, water streaming down and dripping from his soaking wet hair which he has dried out with a simple move of his towel, letting it stay wet without making anywhere wet with it. He quickly throws on a new shirt after wiping the water drops off of his body and then rams his feet in a pair of black jeans. He feels content with the way he looks, doesn't hate it that much. Yet he still isn't sure if he looks good enough for the boy he is hoping to impress. Ashton fucking Irwin. 

He does sit down on his bed and wait though, he waits for Ashton to knock which doesn't take that much of a time. Only enough for his hair to dry out slightly. He stands up in an embarrassing speed, tiptoeing his way to the door and taking a deep breath in. 

"Good morning Pudge, you are about to have the best day of your life!"

Calum smiles at the boy, "Good morning to you too, Ashton."

Ashton doesn't seem to mind, he pulls the boy closer by grabbing his wrist and sprints in the halls while the other one closes the door with his left foot. The hazel eyed one turns back to his friend, "So, wanna watch some porn?"

The sentence is sudden and Calum doesn't want to embarrass himself by saying something stupid, instead he shrugs and then nods. 

"Have you ever watched some Pudge, you definitely do not seem like you have."

"If this is your way of calling me innocent than you should really step up your game. And for your information, yes, I fucking have."

They go down the hall, Ashton dragging them to an oak door Calum has no idea about. It is some rich kid's, he knows that very clearly now since the key Ashton has reveals a not so poor looking guy's bedroom that is filled with shiny items. Hell, his purse is laying open in his untidy desk and if Calum was a terrible person, he would definitely steal it. 

He doesn't though, he just watches as Ashton walks over to a bright and white cupboard and leans down to trace his hands in between CDs, smiling as he finds one and looking up to Calum, "So Pudge, ever watched gay porn?"

Calum's eyes widen and his cheeks tint into a dark shade of red, "Y-yeah?"

Ashton chuckles, his curly hair somehow undulating in the air, "That questioning tone of yours Pudge, just how not-straight you are amuses me."

Calum's frown is full of hurt yet sheepishness, his brows knitting in it, "Don't assume people's gender nor sexuality before asking them."

The curly haired boy lets out a 'pfft' sound yet turns back to him anyway, "Sorry Pudge, what the fuck are you so I can get to know you better?"

"Rude."

"Oh fuck off."

They both chuckle for a second before Ashton decides to stand up. He presses the porn CD onto Calum's chest and storms out of the room, leaving the boy with parted lips and a confused glare. He does follow him though, not bothering to warn him that he left the door unlocked. He watches Ashton walk into another person's room with another key that he somehow gets out of his pocket, walking in and leaving the door open for Calum to follow. 

They both walk in, Calum being the one to close it behind them. Ashton settles down to a light beige couch and opens his hand for the other boy to place the CD in, so he does. He then watches as the curly haired boy that he somehow is enchanted by put the CD in and the screen lights up, an image of too muscular men kissing harshly. 

Well that's unfortunate he thinks, not liking the men's bodies. They look two built up for his taste, but again; who is he to complain when he has Ashton Irwin next to him, watching porn with his twink ass. He can't read the other boy's emotions from his face when it's scrunched up, having a possibility of being full of disgust or pleasure. 

He sits down though, laying his body next to Calum's and sinking into the soft layer of the couch. He takes a glance at Calum but quickly focuses back on the screen, his pupils shrinking in with the brightness of the television. The two men are now on a 69 position but they are making no sounds other than sloppy spitting and sucking which succeeds to disgust Calum. He manages to stay silent but the boy next to him breaks it.

"This isn't pleasurable sex."

Calum just nodds.

"Look at them Pudge, fucking look at them just doing nothing but sucking each other's dicks. They aren't even looking at each other's eyes."

The Maori shrugs, "I mean, their position isn't really a fit for that."

"Exactly my point, where's the lust that sex is supposed to bring? This is definitely not how people should treat each other while doing the do." 

Calum manages to chuckle but looks back at Ashton, unlocking his eyes from the screen, "Maybe they don't contain anything for each other. This is porn Ashton, these are just actors."

The boy rolls his eyes skywards, "You are just adding more to my point as you talk Pudge. Why do actors win awards? Because they manage to make people who are watching them feel shit. You know what these two do to me? They make me want to fucking puke on this screen because of unrealistic and rough they are being while they are supposed to make me hard."

Calum manages to take in his point, walking over to the TV and turning off the device after he takes the CD out. He throws it on the ground and then turns around, smiling down at the boy that has his brows bumped together in a scowl. 

"What was that for?"

Calum just shrugs, he finally has the guts to do the things he has been imagining for so long and he isn't hesitating. He walks over to Ashton then crawls over to his lap, pushing the boy backwards and pressing him down to the couch, "You said you wanted to get hard," he mumbles into the boy's ear in a seductive manner, "I'm helping you in a realistic way."

He can feel the hot breathing of the boy underneath him on his neck and he is enjoying it a little too much. He is enjoying the way Ashton's hands are tight around his hips and he is enjoying the way his own lips are pressed against the boy's warm neck. He is trying his hardest to not let out any kind of sound, to not look pathetic in front of the boy that he is trying to entice. 

Ashton though, he's staring at Calum with wide pupils and is watching him grind on him, silent moans escaping his lips, "Fuck Pudge, don't fucking stop."

The boy that's on him smirks with confidence, "Look who is talking like he's in porn now?"

Ashton rolls his eyes, gripping the boy harder and turning both of them around, climbing on him and managing to be on top. He leans down to his ear, whispering, "You bring the worst in me out and that's freaking me out."

"Should I be content with that?" he asks, continuing to suck on the boy's neck.

Ashton throws his head back and shakes it side to side, "Definitely not Pudge, definitely not."

He is content with it though, he is content with how the boy on him is ridding him off his t-shirt and sucking on his collarbone as his hands wander around his chest. He is content with the burning desire in his hazel eyes and how they are observing his own body, how the are digging holes wherever they go. He is content with Ashton's existence and he is content with feeling him everywhere. 

He is the one sliding down to Ashton's side a little when the boy takes a second to look up to him so they can face each other, so they can look in each other's eyes for a second. He realizes what they are doing and how obvious he is being about everything so he just does the first thing that comes into his mind, his raises his head up and crashes his lips onto Ashton's, closing his eyes at the contact. 

He feels the one of the boy's hands on his neck yet he can't see or try to figure out which one since his vision is black and he is shaken up with the feeling of his lips and the essence that stays right after the pulls away. They take a moment to look deeply in each other's eyes once more, they take a moment to realize how whipped they are before their lips are crashed back together. Ashton's lips are thin yet they are talented on working their way into Calum's heart. 

Calum feels the boy's heart beats on his chest and his breathing on his collarbone, he feels his hand sliding down his boxers and he moves his hands on the other's shirt as well, pulling it upwards. He throws the material down on the floor, not watching it's destination and just focusing on the boy that's working his way into Calum's thighs. He feels his breath everywhere in his body and it's sending shivers down his spine. He wants to burn and freeze at the same. 

Ashton presses kisses down his thighs and looks up to him asking for permission. Calum nodds in an embarrassingly eager way and throws his head back in the pillow as he feels the boy's warm tongue slide in his rim, spreading his legs wider and curling his toes around the beige couch's thin layer that his made out of some kind of fake animal fur.

"This is how I want porn to be," the boy mumbles in his hole, his breath hitting the boy and making him whine. 

He is turned around by Ashton now, on his fours with his head burried in the thin layer of a pillow as he parts his lips and lets out a silent whine when Ashton gets back to his job. He tries to focus and the boy tries talk but he struggles with it, he stutters as he lets out a simple sentence, "T-that woul- fuck! Be aw-wesome."

He feels the boy's lips curl up in a smirk and he just can't help but let himself go, letting out a sinful and loud moan, hoping that the Eagle wouldn't hear. Ashton stops again for a second, his eyes widening, "How do you sound so fucking good Pudge?"

Calum feels his cheeks heat up and he smiles down at his pillow, making sure that he has his face fully buried in it, "I don't." 

He is turned around once more, the boy pulling him down again and pressing his lips on his jawline, "Oh, but you fucking do Pudge."

"Can you like stop calling me Pudge when I have my shirt off?"

Ashton chuckles down on his neck, "If you genuinely think that you are pudgy then I swear to god you sexy fucking beast I will wreck you right here."

Calum bites his left ear and hums around it, making Ashton sigh as he then traces his lips down to his neck, "Exactly the way I want it." 

Ashton's eyes widen in shock and he just lets Calum work his way with his jeans, pulling it down and struggling a little with his ankles but still managing to drop them somewhere on the floor. He then crawls back around Ashton's thighs and presses light kisses on the material of his boxers. The hazel eyed boy just can't hold himself as he whines, "Just fucking touch me Pudge."

Calum doesn't listen though, he keeps on sucking random places on the layer and then pulls it down his teeth, looking up to Ashton, "If you go dancing with the bear, you have to dance until the bear is tired."

"What a poet you are," the other boy says, smiling sarcastically but stopping himself with a sudden moan as he feels Calum's wet tongue on his skin. 

He knows he is close and worked up just from having Calum in his mouth and he just can't seem to cope with the boy's talent. He really is about to orgasm but he is holding himself in, trying to warn Calum by tangling his hand on the boy's hair, the boy does notice his whining and he just nods, continuing to bob his head up and down. 

And then Ashton cums, throwing his head back as the other boy swallows, keeping on to suck his tip then move upwards, smiling at him, "Hello."

Ashton chuckles at him, "Hi, Pudge."

"You just ruined everything once more," he says as he drops himself on Ashton, wrapping his legs around the boy's waist. 

"Pudge is our thing, just like Colonel is our thing with Michael. I hope to see you get over the fact that you are fucking perfect and most of us are annoyed by that."

Calum blushes again but still buries his head in Ashton's neck, "Happy Thanksgiving Ashton."

"Pudge, stop breathing on my neck or I'll have to fuck you right now."

"You can just fuck me anyway," the boy says, shrugging as he does.

"You Pudge," he says, pressing a kiss on the boy's forehead, "You aren't someone that I will just fuck."

"Good for you, ghost boy."

"Oh and by the way," he says, pressing a final kiss on Calum's lips, "Happy Thanksgiving Pudge."


End file.
